the power the dark lord knows not
by vervada23
Summary: harry finds out that the weasley's have been stealing from him. finds out that he is the heir of merlin. and becomes king of all united kingdom. I know bad sumery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

 **Chapter 1: Gringott's, revelations, and the Gift**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the inheritance cycle.**

 **Author's note please read and review. Thank you vervada 23.**

'Knock, knock' "Harry go answer the door." Said aunt Petunia who had just gotten back from giving birth to a 6 pound 5 ounce baby girl, named Rose.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Said a 14 going on 15 year old harry potter, who then went and opened the door and saw there a goblin.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" asked the goblin.

"I am he, who is asking?" asked Harry.

"Ragnok, director of gringott's wizarding bank. London branch"

"Please come up to my room." Said Harry. They started up to Harry's room. Suddenly….. "Harry potter, get your scrawny but in here right now."

"Please excuse me, COMING AUNT PETUNIA." Yelled Harry. And ran down the stairs. It was there that Harry saw the damage done to aunt Petunia's hair; it was as blue as the ocean.

"Harry, you didn't do this. Did you?" asked aunt Petunia.

"No, aunt Petunia. I did not." Replied Harry.

"It is as I thought then. Well Harry, I am signing Rose into your custody." Said aunt Petunia.

"But, why aunt Petunia? I don't understand." Said Harry.

"Rose is a witch, and needs to be protected from Vernon. Harry I want- no I need to ask your forgiveness." Said Aunt Petunia.

"You are forgiven aunt Petunia." Replied harry.

"Thank you, now go pack your things, and leave as soon as possible. Stop and see me before you leave, I will have things to give you for Rose." Aunt Petunia. Harry left and carried Rose up to his room and started packing.

"Mr. Potter can you tell me what is going on?" asked Ragnok.

"Sorry, to delay our meeting, but if uncle Vernon finds Rose after what she has just done. He will undoubtedly murder her. Which means that we have to take her and run. Now."

"All right then shall we take this to Gringott's?" Asked Ragnok.  
"We shall." Replied Harry. Harry and Ragnok then went down stairs, and were met by aunt Petunia.

"Well here are some toys and necessities that rose will need, here is powdered formula and instructions on how to use it. There is also a note in case Vernon should try to blame this on you. You should know that there is only one way for this to work, I have to die to assure your safety. I am sad that I won't be there for her or you Harry, but it is the only way. Be good, take care of each other, and live long, happy, and fruitful lives. You should know Harry that my parents, your grandparents are alive, and live at this address." And gave him a letter with writing on it.

"Goodbye aunt Petunia. I love you." They embraced, then Harry and Ragnok left as Harry knew that it was no use to try and change aunt Petunia's mind.

When they got to Gringott's ragnok asked harry if he had been getting his monthly financial reports. Harry replied that he had not, to which Ragnok replied that he had suspected as much. Ragnok then brought out sheaves of papers and set them on the desk. Then when everything was on the desk and refreshment was served they got to work.

"First off are the records of your trust vault. Here are several recent withdrawals that I know you have not made in fact it was Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley that made these withdrawals, others have been made by Albus Dumbledore. Second we need to give you a blood inheritance test to prove that you are who you say you are."

"Do you mean to tell me that they are stealing from me, Ragnok?" asked Harry.

"Yes that is exactly what I am trying to say, Mr. Potter." Replied Ragnok. It was then that Harry was terribly enraged.

"Ragnok, I want them to be destroyed in every possible legal way." Said Harry.

"That can happen very easily, we just need to call madam Bones." Replied Ragnok.

"Good, I want them to lose everything, home, money, status, everything. I would also like to investigate Hermione Granger. I don't want to believe that she would betray me, but I need to make sure." Said Harry.

"It is already done, and she is in the clear. Now let us do that blood inheritance test." They did so and here are the results:

Name: Harold James Potter

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 7/31/80

Heir To:

Godric Griffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Sallizar Slitherin

Ignosius Peverel

Merlin Emrys

Arthur Pendragon

Businesses owned:

Twilfitt & tattings 40%

Ollivander's wands 50%

The Magical Menagerie 60%

Trolums trunks 20%

Amanuensis quills 70%

Obscurus books 100%

Horizont alley 100%

Carkitt market 80%

Homes & Properties owned:

Gryffindor castle 100%

Hufflepuff manor 100%

Ravenclaw manor 100%

Slitherin castle 100%

Potter castle 100%

Emrys castle 100%

Camelot 100%

Buckingham palace 100%...

Just then a goblin came running in and said through a wheezing pant, "Lord Ragnok, the sword in the stone has appeared in London square park. Arthur's heir has come." Said the goblin.

"I know, Hackjaw may I introduce our new king to you. Harry James Pendragon, Emrys, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverel, Evans, Potter." Said Ragnok.

"You're Majesty." Said Hackjaw, and bowed himself to the floor.

"Please, when we're in privet call me Harry. I don't like ceremonies (though it seems that I'll have to get used to them)." Said the new found king.

"Harry, your grandfather Merlin left something in the care of the head goblin to be given to his first heir. You are that heir, and so I give it to you." And handed Harry a dragon's egg.

"But isn't this illegal to own?" asked Harry.

"Usually, it is but this is a true dragon's egg. They are a very intelligent and a very endangered race." Said Ragnok.

"Right, so why did he give me the egg in the first place?" Asked Harry.

"Well, have you heard the story of the dragon riders?" Asked Ragnok.

"No, I have not. Why?" Asked Harry.

"Well the riders were legendary in their time. Their strength was in their bond to their dragons." Replied Ragnok.

"What strength?" Asked Harry.

Just then. "squeak." 'crrraaaaccckkk!'

 **Cliffhanger I know. Mwaahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

 **Chapter 1: Gringott's, revelations, and the Gift**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the inheritance cycle.**

 **Author's note please read and review. Thank you vervada 23.**

'Knock, knock' "Harry go answer the door." Said aunt Petunia who had just gotten back from giving birth to a 6 pound 5 ounce baby girl, named Rose.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Said a 14 going on 15 year old harry potter, who then went and opened the door and saw there a goblin.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" asked the goblin.

"I am he, who is asking?" asked Harry.

"Ragnok, director of gringott's wizarding bank. London branch"

"Please come up to my room." Said Harry. They started up to Harry's room. Suddenly….. "Harry potter, get your scrawny but in here right now."

"Please excuse me, COMING AUNT PETUNIA." Yelled Harry. And ran down the stairs. It was there that Harry saw the damage done to aunt Petunia's hair; it was as blue as the ocean.

"Harry, you didn't do this. Did you?" asked aunt Petunia.

"No, aunt Petunia. I did not." Replied Harry.

"It is as I thought then. Well Harry, I am signing Rose into your custody." Said aunt Petunia.

"But, why aunt Petunia? I don't understand." Said Harry.

"Rose is a witch, and needs to be protected from Vernon. Harry I want- no I need to ask your forgiveness." Said Aunt Petunia.

"You are forgiven aunt Petunia." Replied harry.

"Thank you, now go pack your things, and leave as soon as possible. Stop and see me before you leave, I will have things to give you for Rose." Aunt Petunia. Harry left and carried Rose up to his room and started packing.

"Mr. Potter can you tell me what is going on?" asked Ragnok.

"Sorry, to delay our meeting, but if uncle Vernon finds Rose after what she has just done. He will undoubtedly murder her. Which means that we have to take her and run. Now."

"All right then shall we take this to Gringott's?" Asked Ragnok.  
"We shall." Replied Harry. Harry and Ragnok then went down stairs, and were met by aunt Petunia.

"Well here are some toys and necessities that rose will need, here is powdered formula and instructions on how to use it. There is also a note in case Vernon should try to blame this on you. You should know that there is only one way for this to work, I have to die to assure your safety. I am sad that I won't be there for her or you Harry, but it is the only way. Be good, take care of each other, and live long, happy, and fruitful lives. You should know Harry that my parents, your grandparents are alive, and live at this address." And gave him a letter with writing on it.

"Goodbye aunt Petunia. I love you." They embraced, then Harry and Ragnok left as Harry knew that it was no use to try and change aunt Petunia's mind.

When they got to Gringott's ragnok asked harry if he had been getting his monthly financial reports. Harry replied that he had not, to which Ragnok replied that he had suspected as much. Ragnok then brought out sheaves of papers and set them on the desk. Then when everything was on the desk and refreshment was served they got to work.

"First off are the records of your trust vault. Here are several recent withdrawals that I know you have not made in fact it was Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley that made these withdrawals, others have been made by Albus Dumbledore. Second we need to give you a blood inheritance test to prove that you are who you say you are."

"Do you mean to tell me that they are stealing from me, Ragnok?" asked Harry.

"Yes that is exactly what I am trying to say, Mr. Potter." Replied Ragnok. It was then that Harry was terribly enraged.

"Ragnok, I want them to be destroyed in every possible legal way." Said Harry.

"That can happen very easily, we just need to call madam Bones." Replied Ragnok.

"Good, I want them to lose everything, home, money, status, everything. I would also like to investigate Hermione Granger. I don't want to believe that she would betray me, but I need to make sure." Said Harry.

"It is already done, and she is in the clear. Now let us do that blood inheritance test." They did so and here are the results:

Name: Harold James Potter

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 7/31/80

Heir To:

Godric Griffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Sallizar Slitherin

Ignosius Peverel

Merlin Emrys

Arthur Pendragon

Businesses owned:

Twilfitt & tattings 40%

Ollivander's wands 50%

The Magical Menagerie 60%

Trolums trunks 20%

Amanuensis quills 70%

Obscurus books 100%

Horizont alley 100%

Carkitt market 80%

Homes & Properties owned:

Gryffindor castle 100%

Hufflepuff manor 100%

Ravenclaw manor 100%

Slitherin castle 100%

Potter castle 100%

Emrys castle 100%

Camelot 100%

Buckingham palace 100%...

Just then a goblin came running in and said through a wheezing pant, "Lord Ragnok, the sword in the stone has appeared in London square park. Arthur's heir has come." Said the goblin.

"I know, Hackjaw may I introduce our new king to you. Harry James Pendragon, Emrys, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverel, Evans, Potter." Said Ragnok.

"You're Majesty." Said Hackjaw, and bowed himself to the floor.

"Please, when we're in privet call me Harry. I don't like ceremonies (though it seems that I'll have to get used to them)." Said the new found king.

"Harry, your grandfather Merlin left something in the care of the head goblin to be given to his first heir. You are that heir, and so I give it to you." And handed Harry a dragon's egg.

"But isn't this illegal to own?" asked Harry.

"Usually, it is but this is a true dragon's egg. They are a very intelligent and a very endangered race." Said Ragnok.

"Right, so why did he give me the egg in the first place?" Asked Harry.

"Well, have you heard the story of the dragon riders?" Asked Ragnok.

"No, I have not. Why?" Asked Harry.

"Well the riders were legendary in their time. Their strength was in their bond to their dragons." Replied Ragnok.

"What strength?" Asked Harry.

Just then. "squeak." 'crrraaaaccckkk!'

 **Cliffhanger I know. Mwaahahaha.**


End file.
